AI: Artificial Intelligence
by arisaswordheart
Summary: New Technology and a new way of living. Bella can't have children of her own, but can now settle for second best. Her own robotic child. Edward just wants her to be happy. But will this end in disaster and destruction, or happiness? [Review please]


**

* * *

AI : Artificial Intelligence**

**Prologue: Decisions**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I do like Sci-Fi, I just don't write it much. Personally, I don't want children. Guhh, I wanted to post this earlier. Need... sleep. xP

Must... stop... creating... new... stories... sorry... can't .. resist... Will get back to others later. Alternative day updates. xP

**Disclaimer:** Twilight owned by Stephenie Meyer. Inspired by the movie 'AI (Artificial Intelligence)'.

* * *

--

_2169 BC / _Provectus exculta hominum vita_ – Advanced Civilisation Year 127 (127AC)_

"The Newest model of the New Generation X50 CB is now available for purchase…" The news announcer's voice was matter of fact as she declared the newest model of self teaching robot which was now available.

Bella watched it all with a frown on her face. It was quite amazing where technological advances had gone after only a mere one century and a half, though she supposed it would have gone that way anyway. During the years 1900 – 2000, advancement had also gone far so it was expected, she guessed, and not totally surprising.

Edward joined her in front of the television, eyebrows raised as the price was announced in the same matter-of-fact voice and then she swiftly transited to the next report.

"Interesting?"

Bella shrugged. "Not exactly."

Edward watched her for a while, not for the first time frustrated over not being able to hear her thoughts. Vampires had it lucky though – even through all the technological advancements, vampires continued to stay on top. Even with tech, noone was able to read minds or predict the future or sense emotions. Vampires remained unique.

Bella was pondering that robot which had been announced on television however – which must be noted that the television was only the thinness of a sheet of paper and looked like a painting when not in use – and what she thought herself. The introduction of the new robot was indeed a phenomenal thing.

CB actually stood for Child-bot, which was a humanoid robot in the shape of a child. They could learn like a child and behave like a child and even 'grow up' with upgrades, although the number of people who could afford one was not all that great. They appearance was human, and it was almost virtually impossible for someone to tell a human from a robot.

One feature, however, which the Cullens thought particularly hilarious, was its 'imprinting' technology which let it identify it's 'parents'. It reminded them too much of the werewolves for their liking, really. Bella hadn't really gotten over Jacob either, although the pain had dulled after one and a half centuries.

She had been presented with the option, all those years ago, of a family, children, grandchildren, but on the other hand, had been presented with a life in eternity with Edward. She had chosen Edward and had not regretted it either, though she did badly want children, as must as Rosalie did, probably.

"Can you come with me, Edward?"

Edward glanced at her, curiosity eating at his insides.

"Of course. May I ask why?"

"You'll see," Bella replied slightly uncomfortably.

Edward nodded, not wanting to push her. She would tell in her own time, no doubt. Bella led them to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door, avoiding Edward's gaze.

"Come in." Carlisle invited.

Bella pushed open the door as Carlisle set down his file of papers. The room was not furnished as most were, with futuristic furniture, however was furnished in a more traditional way, wooden table and all. It was a reminder of times past – a welcome reminder.

"Is there something you wished to ask me about?" Carlisle asked Bella, glancing at Edward, and something seemed to pass between them. It was something Bella had never gotten the hang of.

"Carlisle, did you hear about the new X50 CB?"

Carlisle frowned but motioned for her to continue. He glanced at Edward again. They thought they knew where this might go.

"I …" She paused.

"Bella," Carlisle tried to alleviate the tension which was now growing. "If you want … one, you are free to buy it." He glanced at Edward. "With Edward's consent, of course."

Bella's brows were pulled down in her agony of indecision. It didn't seem _right_… _ethical_. A robot was no substitute for a real child – but they could never have one.

The door swung open suddenly and on the other side, stood Rosalie. She looked annoyed, and stormed in to face Carlisle. Carlisle could figure out what was on her mind already before she began to talk. They all knew how much Rosalie had wanted children. Although she had told Bella she held no animosity for her, the look which Rosalie now shot Bella gave new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'. That is, if she could die in the first place.

"Why – "

"Listen, Rosalie. We shall make Edward and Bella run a test trial, alright? If it goes fine, then you may also get one."

Rosalie frowned but knew that was the best she would be offered. She nodded her head curtly. Bella was staring wide-eyed at Carlisle. But… she wasn't sure she wanted one yet!

She looked over at Edward who smiled back encouragingly. _Do what you need to_. She wanted a child, but was this the right way to go about it? She sat for a few moments, her thoughts racing. It couldn't hurt to try… right?

Bella raised her head again to look squarely at Carlisle.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Edward smiled.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Continue or not to continue? That is the question. I have quite a few ideas for this, but I don't know how it will end. Disaster and destruction? Happiness? It's up to you! 

**Review!

* * *

**


End file.
